Skater Boy
by THE-BANNED-AUTHOR
Summary: Duncan was a boy, Courtney was a girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. Sit back and enjoy this songfic about the Duncan/Courtney/Gwen love triangle. Avril Lavine's Sk8ter Boi starring Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Leshawna, and Bridgette. R&R!


**So I usually don't like Avril Lavine's songs, but I was listening to it and it got me thinking about the whole Duncan, Gwen and Courtney love triangle with a hint of Trent. Who am I writing this for? Anyone who reads it! What am I writing? A songfic (not really sure if I'm doing this the right way). When am I writing this? Right now silly? Where am I writing this? From my college dorm room. Why am I writing this? Because I is bored and I thought it was a good idea. It's basically Gwuncan, with hints of Cwuncan and Trentney. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEZ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, my lawyers are working hard on it, but Chris just won't give in. And I'm pretty sure I'm not Avril Lavine. So anyways, enjoy!**

**"Sk8er Boi"**

**By Avril Lavine**

**- Staring Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna and Trent**  
><strong>[Gwen sings this, Bridgette and Leshawna are backup singers and actresses, Duncan, Courtney and Trent just act in this]<strong>

(Courtney is walking through a park, a bunch of notebooks in her hands and a gym bag over her shoulder. Duncan is on his skate board pretending to almost run a nerd over. Then Gwen's singing voice is heard)

**Gwen: **He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it any more obvious?

(Duncan sees Courtney and smoothly skates up to her, of course accidentally knocking her over. Courtney gives him a look and bends down to pick up her books). 

He was a punk.  
>She did ballet.<br>What more can I say?

(Duncan helps her pick up the books and asks her a question)

He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well. 

(Courtney blushes, and starts to say yes)

And all of her friends  
>Stuck up their nose.<br>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

(Leshawna and Bridgette walk up to Courtney and pull her up, giving Duncan looks of disdain)

**Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna: **He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<p>

(Courtney gives Duncan an "I'm really sorry" look as Leshawna and Bridgette drag her away. Duncan looks down at the ground sadly and slowly skates away)

**Gwen: **Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. 

(Courtney is sitting on the couch rocking a baby to sleep, her husband Trent, in his underwear sitting next to her watching the TV)

She turns on TV and guess who she sees? 

(Courtney looks up and her mouth drops open)

Skater boy rockin' up MTV. 

(Duncan is on TV, shredding on his guitar, as millions of fans scream for him. Duncan winks at a girl in the audience and mimes "call me")

She calls up her friends.  
>They already know<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show. 

(Courtney leaves the baby with Trent, and goes to the concert with Bridgette and Leshawna. She stares at Duncan, who doesn't even recognize her, the girl he once wanted he's just in the musical moment)

She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<p>

**Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna: **He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

(Bridgette and Leshawna leave with the main crowd. Courtney sneaks back stage to see Duncan making out with none other than Gwen. Courtney is stupefied. Gwen sees her, pulls herself away from Duncan and sings to Courtney)

**Gwen: **Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<p>

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world? <p>

(Courtney hangs her head and leaves, Gwen waves at her then turns back to Duncan and sings)

**Gwen: **I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know

I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know

(Gwen winks at the camera and gives Duncan a kiss)

**Whatchya guys think? I think it perfectly sums up the whole Courtney/Duncan/Gwen thing. Did you think it was good? R & R please!**

**If you liked this check out my other stories, Total Drama Social Network and Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. Thank you!**


End file.
